


the trouble with snow

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Category: LazyTown
Genre: (Only a bit tho), Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Snowed In, saw this scenario on tumblr and fell in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: Sportacus wakes in Robbie's lair to find that the children have all been snowed-in overnight. He wants to save them, but the snow has trapped him too.(based on a scenario on letrobbierottensleep's tumblr!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this scenario on letrobbierottensleep's tumblr and fell in love, hope you like it!

That morning, Sportacus stayed in the bed a little longer than he normally would've. He still woke at his normal time of 8:08, but he didn’t immediately leap out the bed and begin breakfast. Instead he just lay there, not quite dozing, enjoying the warmth of the bed - and Robbie. He was smushed against Sportacus’s side, curled in on himself and breathing deeply. Sportacus smiled at him. Robbie was adorable in the morning, particularly with his hair down. It was naturally curly, and if left un-styled long enough it started to curl again. Sportacus loved it.

Eventually though, he couldn't take it anymore; the need to get up and move just too much. He tried not to wake Robbie up as he carefully unpeeled himself from the other’s side. He succeeded, leaving Robbie sleeping peacefully in the bed. Sportacus hoped that Robbie would sleep for a while longer – he needed as much sleep as he could get.

He moved to the main part of Robbie’s lair. The floor was a bit too cold for just socks, so he picked up his boots from underneath the chute and put them on, before heading to the kitchen.  Sportacus had started bringing fruit and vegetables down to Robbie’s lair a while ago, trying to convince him to eat something a bit healthier. It hadn’t really worked, but it did mean that when Sportacus started spending real time in the lair he didn’t have to dash off up to the town or to his ship to find something if he got hungry. Now, the fridge always had some bottled water and at least one shelf full of vegetables, and there was a fruit bowl on the side full of apples and bananas. Sportacus grabbed an apple from the bowl and took a bite. He leaned against the counter, thinking about what exercises he would do today when he noticed water on the floor under the balcony.

It had been snowing when he'd left the ship last night. A small flurry of fluffy little flakes in the fading light of the evening – not quite enough to be annoying, but more than enough to be beautiful.

He'd enjoyed his little jog over to Robbie’s bunker; it was cold, yes, but the snow was beautiful, and he’d been warm enough wrapped up in his gloves and scarf anyway. The jog itself had also kept him feeling quite toasty.

That had been yesterday. At the moment, his gloves lay on top of Robbie’s microwave machine and his scarf had been wrapped around the balcony railing in the lair, left to dry overnight. The scarf had drip-dried, it would seem, as there was a long, thin puddle of water under the balcony, so after he’d finished the apple Sportacus hunted down a mop. He ate a banana as he mopped under the railings, seeing how fast he could get the job done one-handed.

Pretty quickly, it turned out. He put the mop back where he found it and finished his banana.

Sportacus liked Robbie's lair. It had plenty of open space, perfect for exercising. It was a shame Robbie never used it for that. Oh well, Robbie was plenty active anyway, even if he didn’t realise it, and that meant that Sportacus got the space all to himself! He started off with some stretches and basic yoga poses, before moving on to on-the-spot jogging and jumping jacks to warm up. Then a couple of basic flips, some sit-ups, and then some push-ups.

He'd been doing push-ups for nearly eight minutes when he heard beeping. Startled, he looked over at the door to Robbie’s bedroom. Barely a second later, the door was thrown open and Robbie came stumbling out, dishevelled and holding Sportacus’s jacket. Sportacus's _glowing_ , **_beeping_** jacket.

"Robbie! My-" he started, but was cut off when Robbie flung the jacket at his face and slunk past him. Sportacus stumbled backwards and pulled the jacket off his head. The crystal was beeping below the casing, pulsating with light, and Sportacus felt horrified that he hadn't seen it straight away.

“Oh _no!”_ he exclaimed, "someone's in trouble!"

Robbie groaned from his chair. "Then hurry up and go, that thing is doing my head in!"

"Right!" Sportacus threw on the jacket and grabbed his hat from the arm of Robbie’s chair, shoving it on his head and over his ears. He didn't bother with his vambraces, or even the gloves and scarf, running straight for the entrance chute and leaping in.

Robbie watched blearily from the chair, listening to the metal scuffling of Sportacus scrambling up the pipe. Grumbling about the early wake up and kids who couldn't even stay out of trouble at 8:30 on a Saturday morning, he heaved himself out of his chair and shuffled to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get any more sleep today.

He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, coffee machine gurgling away next to him, when the scrambling in the pipe came to a stop. Instead of hearing the clang of the chute hatch opening and closing however, Robbie heard a muffled thump followed by yelling.

Confused - not _concerned_ , not at all, just confused - Robbie scrambled to the chute and stuck his head in the pipe. Up above he could hear the crystal still beeping. It sounded louder, but that was probably just the reverb from the pipe.

"Sportacus?" Robbie shouted.

"It's stuck!" 

Brow furrowing, Robbie leaned further into the chute. " _What?"_

"I can't open the hatch!" Sportacus yelled, "it's _stuck!"_

Robbie sputtered, Sportacus was the strongest person he knew and he couldn't get the hatch open? Impossible!

"That's _impossible!"_ Robbie told him.

"It's not! I-" there was the sound of metal creaking and Sportacus grunting. "I really can't open it! I think there's something on top of it!"

Robbie could hear the panic in Sportacus's voice. The crystal definitely seemed to be beeping louder, it wasn’t just the chute.

"Come back down here," Robbie told him, "we'll see what's blocking it." He didn't want Sportacus panicking up there in the pipe. He didn't want Sportacus panicking at all really, it made Robbie feel uneasy, but if the elf  _was_ going to panic then he could do it down here where Robbie could keep an eye on him.

Robbie pulled his head out of the chute without waiting for a reply - or a refusal - and went straight to his periscope. Thankfully, he heard Sportacus sliding down the chute almost immediately. Seconds later, Sportacus joined him on the balcony, his crystal going insane. It was beeping louder than Robbie had ever heard it, and the beeps were now so close together that it was practically one long whine. Sportacus was beside himself with worry, almost vibrating as Robbie pulled down the viewer and looked through it.

His jaw dropped. The view through the periscope... there _wasn’t one_ – everything was white. Robbie tried to turn the periscope, see if he could see anything at all, but the periscope was moving sluggishly and refusing to turn.

“The _snow_ ,” he realised.

"The snow?" Sportacus asked.

"The sn- there's snow on the periscope, I can't-" Robbie shook the viewer violently, almost hanging off it. The periscope suddenly swung with ease and Robbie shoved his face back in the viewer.

There, better. Everything was still white, but he could see the town now, sort of. Everything was covered in snow; the streets, the town hall, the houses – every house was buried to the first floor at _least_. Robbie swung the periscope round towards the billboard. Just as he’d thought. The hatch was completely buried beneath the snow. He couldn't even see the top of it.

"We're snowed in," Robbie told Sportacus.

He handed the periscope to Sportacus, who practically snatched it from his hands. Sportacus pressed his face against the viewer and gasped.

"Oh my _gosh!"_ He twisted the viewfinder around frantically, "I can't see the kids! Did you see them? Where are they - they're in trouble! All of them!"

Robbie shook his head and gently pulled sportacus back from the viewfinder by the arm. "I didn't see any of them, I think they're all snowed in like us - that's why your crystal is going haywire; they can't get out. They’ll feel trapped and they’re panicking. One by one they will all have woken up this morning, realised they can’t get out, and panicked.”

Sportacus looked down at his chest. The crystal was still beeping almost continuously. “They’re still in trouble, they still feel scared and I’m- I can’t get out, I can’t go get them.”

Robbie put a gentle hand on the hero's shoulder. "Look, Sportadork, they'll be _fine_. Soon enough they’ll calm down. Their families will help them."

Sportacus frowned for a second but nodded. He still looked worried. "I guess so..."

Suddenly Robbie snorted and laughed, "hey, they can have a _lazy-day!"_ He elbowed Sportacus gently in the side.

Sportacus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Robbie," he tutted fondly.

"They can drink coco and play board games or read," Robbie said, "spend all day swaddled in blanket cocoons by the fire or in bed.” Robbie sidled up to Sportacus’s side. “They’ll be spending some time with their parents, I’m sure they’ll _love_ that."

Sportacus's smile softened, and he leaned into Robbie a bit. "That's true."

“So they’ll be fine, even if you’re stuck down here…” Robbie leaned his head on Sport’s shoulder. “With me.”

“Yeah,” Sportacus said, grinning. He uncrossed his arms and took Robbie’s hand. “With you.” 

Robbie felt Sportacus lean his head against Robbie’s and squeezed his hand, softer than usual. He still seemed sort of… heavy. Down. His heart wasn’t quite in it; not all the way at least. Robbie cast a glance around the lair, looking for something to stop the elf moping, take his mind off the brats, when he spotted the little table next to his armchair.

"Call them," he said suddenly.

"What?" Sportacus lifted his head from Robbie’s and looked at him, doing that little head tilt that Robbie definitely did not in any way find absolutely adorable.

Robbie pointed to the phone over on the table, "call them," he repeated. "If they're all still stuck in their houses you can phone them and check on them. Then you can stop _worrying_ ,” Robbie sneered, though it lacked any real bite. Sportacus’s face lit up and he grinned so widely that it hurt Robbie to even _look_ at it.

“That’s an excellent idea Robbie!” Sportacus exclaimed. He quickly pecked Robbie on the lips before vaulting over the balcony railing, making a beeline for the phone.

Robbie blushed and reached under the organ to pull out a thin book. It looked a bit like a hardback magazine.

“Their numbers are in here,” Robbie shouted, and tossed the book over the railing. Sportacus caught it in one hand and looked at the cover. It was the town’s phonebook. There weren’t very many numbers in LazyTown, and Sportacus immediately made a promise to himself that he would memorise the kids’ numbers at _least_ , in case something like this happened again.

“Call Pinky first,” Robbie told him, using the stairs from the balcony like a normal person.

Sportacus nodded, busy flipping through the thin book to find her number. When found, he rung the it through carefully and held the receiver up to his ear. His foot tapped incessantly on the floor as the dial tone started.

Robbie really, _really_ hoped that all the snow hadn’t taken out the phone lines.

"Hello?"

Stephanie’s voice rang clearly through the phone and Sportacus practically slumped against the side table as the tension left his body all at once, and from the corner of his eye he saw Robbie let out a small sigh and sag against the kitchen counter.

“Stephanie!” Sportacus exclaimed. 

On the phone, Stephanie gasped. “Sportacus! Is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me!”

Relief flooded Stephanie’s voice and the crystal immediately started settling down a bit, the long whine turning to slightly quieter beeps. “Oh thank _goodness_ , I was so worried! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Stephanie,” he assured her, “but what about you, are _you_ okay?”

“I’m snowed in Sportacus!” She actually seemed a bit offended that the snow would even dare do such a thing, and it made Sportacus smile. “I can’t believe it, there’s _so_ much snow! It’s amazing, but there’s so much it’s covered the door and all the windows and we can’t get out the house – we’re stuck!”

Sportacus frowned. “I thought so. Are any of the others with you?"

"No,” Stephanie said, “it’s just me and my uncle. But I called Pixel as soon as I woke up and saw the snow – he's usually up the same time I am – and he's snowed in too. We called the others and they're all snowed in as well, but everyone's okay."

“That’s very good to hear Stephanie, I was very worried about all of you.”

“We were a bit freaked out at first, but we’re fine now. But Sportacus… are _you_ okay?”

“Stephanie?”

“It’s just that, we haven’t seen you all day. Pixel hasn’t even seen you on the cameras. We were all getting a bit worried. Are you stuck in your ship or something? Is there a problem with it, because of the snow?”

Sportacus bit back a wince and shuffled his feet. "Actually, I was, uh, at Robbie’s when the snow fell.”

“You’re at Robbie’s?” Stephanie asked. “That’s fantastic! We all figured Robbie would be safe from the snow down in his lair but... we weren't sure how your airship would take the cold.” She sounded so worried and it made Sportacus’s heart clench. “But!” she perked up, “If you’re in Robbie’s lair than you’ll be safe, right?” The hope in her voice was almost desperate, and Sportacus smiled softly.

"I’m safe, Stephanie. Don’t worry.”

“That’s great Sportacus, I’m glad you’re alright.”

It warmed him, that they cared so much about him, but he still felt guilty. He couldn’t come and get them out of the snow, _and_ he’d made them worry. He felt terrible.

"Stephanie…” Sportacus started.

“Yes Sportacus?” 

He hesitated. “Robbie and I… we- we’re snowed in too. I’m stuck down here in the bunker, I can't get out. I can't- I can't save any of you." He felt ashamed, but he had to tell her. She deserved to know. He couldn’t _bear_ the thought of her and the other kids sitting there all day, waiting for him to come and get them.

"Oh _Sportacus_ ," Stephanie’s voice was soft. "Don’t worry about that; it's okay, we're all fine. We don’t need saving."

“But you’re _trapped_ and I can’t-”

“Sportacus, we’re _fine_. Yes, we’re trapped, and I’m not going to lie we were… scared at first. We got frightened because we couldn’t get out.”

_– and we thought you were going to come save us, but you didn’t._

Sportacus hung his head.

“But,” Stephanie continued, “Being snowed in isn’t dangerous. We were all asleep when it happened, none of us are hurt, we’re just… stuck in one place for a bit.”

Sportacus shuffled his feet.

"It’s not that big a deal. In fact, I think Trixie's using it as an excuse to stay in bed all day."

Sportacus laughed and he heard Robbie let out a snort from the kitchen. He turned to see him pouring a cup of coffee, a tiny smile tugging at his mouth. The sight made Sportacus smile, and he turned back to the phone, startling when he realised Stephanie was speaking.

“-though I don’t think she’ll manage _all_ day.”

“But she _will_ try.” Sportacus grinned, and Stephanie hummed an affirmative.

Sportacus caught Robbie smirking as he fussed with his coffee mug, a touch of pride in the curve of his mouth. "Robbie says you should all have a lazy day today," Sportacus told Stephanie, and Robbie’s head jerked up in shock.

"A lazy day?"

"Mhm," Sportacus agreed. "He says you drink coco and stay in blankets all day and play board games with your family."

"That does sound good," Stephanie admitted. Something a little sly crept into her voice, "is that what you're going to be doing Sportacus? having a lazy day... with Robbie?"

Sportacus laughed nervously. He was suddenly very glad he’d thrown on his hat earlier, he could feel the tips of his ears heating up. Over in the kitchen, Robbie had turned bright red and was shoving as many sugars into his coffee as he possibly could. "I - ah, I guess?” Sportacus stammered, “as lazy as I can be anyway; I can't drink the coco but the blankets sound nice!"

Stephanie made a humming sound. Sportacus couldn't tell what it meant.

"Okay," she said eventually. "You two enjoy your lazy day and I'll call and tell everyone you’re okay, alright?"

"Thank you, Stephanie, but uh,” Sportacus hesitated, “I think I'd like to call everyone myself, make sure everyone’s okay, you know?"

"Oh of course Sportacus!” Stephanie was very understanding. “I think that will make everyone calm down a bit actually, to hear from you. I mean,” she said quickly, “we're all _fine_ , but everyone's still a little worried about you."

His crystal still beeped steadily, and Sportacus touched the casing uncomfortably.

“I will let them know I’m okay.”

"Good.” Stephanie said, and he could tell that she was doing a sharp little nod, even though he couldn’t see her. “You should call them now,” she said, “so I’ll let you go. If the snow clears, maybe I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Sportacus smiled, “Yes, if the snow clears enough.”

“Excellent!” Stephanie chirped. “Have fun with Robbie, Sportacus, tell him I said hi!”

Sportacus grinned bashfully and assured her that he would, turning to catch Robbie’s eye. Robbie muttered something that sounded a bit like “hello” and turned back to his coffee, hiding his reddening face behind the mug. 

“I’ll see you soon Sportacus,” Stephanie said, “bye!”

“Goodbye Stephanie,” Sportacus replied, and waited for the little dial sound that would tell him when Stephanie had put the phone down. It came after a couple of seconds and he returned the phone to its cradle.

As he set the phone down Robbie slunk over from the kitchen, steaming coffee mug in hand, and rested his chin on the Sportacus’s shoulder. Sportacus could feel the heat emanating from the mug somewhere near his waist.

“You’re calling them all now, aren’t you?” Robbie sighed.

“Yes.”

Robbie rolled his eyes and pulled back, going to curl up on his chair whilst Sportacus looked through the phonebook for Ziggy’s number. He made himself comfy, laying his arm on the side of the chair and resting his chin on his bent elbow as Sportacus dialled. His hand curled lightly into a fist near his neck, the other down by his stomach cradling his mug.

The dial tone sounded again, ringing out longer than it had done with Stephanie. Eventually there was a click, signifying someone had picked up, and Sportacus spoke.

"Hello Ziggy."

From his chair, Robbie winced at the volume of the gasp that came through the phone. Sportacus moved the phone a little further away from his face.

" _Sportacus_!” Ziggy cried, “oh Sportacus we were so worried! Are you okay, did you get caught in the storm?"

"Ziggy, Ziggy! I'm fine I promise!" Sportacus assured him.

"Oh,” Ziggy breathed, “that's good! I’m so glad!" 

The crystal's beeping quietness a little more, as Sportacus and Ziggy talked on the phone.

Ziggy seemed to be very excited about the idea of a lazy snow day, as did the other kids. With each call, the crystal’s beeping died down until, as Sportacus put the phone down on Trixie, it stopped beeping completely.

The sudden quietness was jarring and Sportacus felt unbelievably drained, the aftermath of his earlier adrenaline rush hitting him full-force.

Halfway through Sportacus’s conversation with Pixel, Robbie had gotten up to re-fill his mug so Sportacus collapsed in Robbie's unoccupied chair. He sunk back into the fur of the chair and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

At that moment, Robbie stalked over from the kitchen and yanked Sportacus’s hat and goggles off his head, chucking them in the direction of the balcony. Sportacus rolled his eyes but didn’t protest, and Robbie draped himself over Sportacus’s lap, his mug of coffee clasped between his hands. Robbie's nose was cold when he smushed it into Sportacus's neck, but he smiled anyway and slid an arm around Robbie's waist, pulling him a bit closer.

"The brats all alright?" Robbie grumbled. It sounded nonchalant, but Robbie's careful stillness told Sportacus that it wasn't. He knew that he was just as worried about those kids as Sportacus had been.

"They're all okay," Sportacus told him, turning his head to kiss Robbie on the forehead.

"Good." Robbie grunted, relaxing. "Didn't want you wearing a hole in my floor from worry. Looked like you were about to vibrate right through the grating.”

Sportacus chuckled and looked down at the head resting on his shoulder. Robbie’s hair hadn't been set in place yet, it was still loose from last night, and Sportacus removed the hand from Robbie’s waist to reach up and brush it back out of Robbie’s face. He ran his fingers through it a couple of times. It was starting to curl again, and Sportacus smiled. Perhaps he could convince Robbie to keep it down for the rest of the day. It _was_ a lazy day, after all. Sportacus grinned at the thought and kissed Robbie’s forehead again. 

"I have tea." Robbie blurted out suddenly.

Sportacus drew back and looked at him.

"I know you can't have coco, but I have some tea – this weird fruity stuff – instead.” Robbie frowned at him, “I mean, you can't just have _water_ on a lazy day, it has to be warm; and this is warm with no sugar or milk in it and it's _fruit_ so I figure you can have that. If you want." The last bit was mostly mumbled into Sportacus’s shoulder, but that was okay because it meant that Robbie couldn’t see how hard Sportacus was grinning. It hurt his face.

"That sounds very nice Robbie, I would like some, thank you."

Robbie spluttered and abruptly flung himself off Sportacus’s lap, “Jeez, what did your last slave die of?” Robbie complained. “And you call _me_ lazy.” Sportacus didn’t point out to Robbie that he wouldn’t have known where the tea was anyway and stayed in the chair, keeping quiet as Robbie bustled about the kitchen, grumbling about ungrateful elves. He was still slightly red in the face. That was fine, Sportacus was pretty sure he still had some sort of dumb besotted look on his own face anyway. He was watching Robbie fiddling with the kettle when he remembered something.

“Hey Robbie?” Sportacus called.

“What do you want, Sportadork?” Robbie grunted, busy rifling through the mugs in his cupboard.

"Do you have any blankets?"


End file.
